Vision
by jazztasticness
Summary: Molly has a secret. Adam has a secret. The Cullens are in their town. Can they help each other to adjust? Can they support Molly when her world spirals into disaster? Will Molly and Adam get back together, or is it destiny?
1. Pale Freaks

Pale Freaks

I plugged myself into my ipod, shifting slightly in my seat on the uncomfortable number 7 bus, heading into Accrington. The ride to school always seems so much shorter than the ride home. There's never quite enough time to finish that history essay…. Or even start it, for that matter. I hopped off at the Accrington Victoria minor injuries unit and trudged along Queens Road West to St. Christopher's C.E high school and sixth form.

The 50+ year old building has been like my home for the past five years, and now I was about to begin another two! Oh the joy of such delights(!). The school had been looking to build a sixth form for years, and now it was finally here. My year was the first to be taught in it, but there had been a large number of transfers from the Accrington Academy sixth form, next door, to here, plainly for the reputation and the peace of mind that you wouldn't be stabbed outside your locker or by the vending machine. There were around three hundred year thirteen's, and around four hundred year twelve's.

As I rounded the corner, into the drive way, I waved to Mrs. Lancashire (how fitting to have a last name the same as the county), the old deputy head of the high school, and now the head of the sixth form. I would have much preferred Mr. Coates, to be honest. He's like my best friend! I slumped into one of the been bags in our new common room and sent a text to Dawn Pickavance. She came in a few minutes later and waved politely.

We chatted for a while. I found it hard to get used to her posh accent after six weeks of not seeing her. I was the one who came from London, not her! My accent was complete broad Lancashire, she sounded like the Queen's niece! Adam plopped down next to me and gave me a random hug. I eyed him cautiously.

"What? Can't I give you a hug?" he said, still with one arm round me back and using over dramatic hand gestures.

"Erm… I suppose…" was my bleak response.

"Good. Come 'ere," he tucked me under his arm and sat with me. It was cold, so it was a relief.

"To say you dumped me two weeks ago, you're not acting like it,"

"I'm sorry, kid, but you do understand why we can't be together, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's not you're fault you're attracted to your own sex,"

"And anyway, I thought you always wanted a gay best friend?"

"That is true. You've got me there," I snuggled into him and he squeezed me close.

All my old class mates were flooding into the room in streams of giggles and shouting. I was sat close to the door, and was getting a draft on my legs. The sixth form uniform was the same as the high school, except we had green ties and the girls wore box-pleated skirts like the lower school, except the were also green instead of navy. We had navy blazers though, same as always.

I could feel my self edging ever closer to Adam as my legs got colder and colder. Eventually I would be sat on his knee. There was one particularly cold draft. I looked up and saw three incredibly good looking guys, and three enviously beautiful girls. I raised my eyebrows as a tall-ish one with reddish brown coloured hair winked at me… or was it at Adam. He was holding hands with a girl with long, dark, brown hair. The others were also coupled up.

They stood opposite me, in their pairs, talking quietly. Their lips moved so fast it was impossible to catch a word of their conversation. The blonde boy looked like he was in pain. His girlfriend was short, about the same height as me, with spiky hair. Her eyes were glazed over slightly, as if she was looking into a different scene than she was stood in. Reddish brown boy glanced around himself, his eyes wild with thought. He looked at short spiky girl more than anyone, as if he too was part of her world.

I suddenly felt myself be lifted from my seat and placed onto something hard: Adam's knee. I was so caught up in studying the new kids, I was oblivious to his strong hands hooking under my arms and moving me from my seat.

"You're shivering, kid," he said calmly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, come 'ere" he cuddled me again.

"Adam, I'm fine,"

"Sure you are…"

"Seriously. Leave off. If you're not my boyfriend, don't act like it," I pushed myself up and stormed off.

My escape route was blocked by the new kids. I barged through them, upset. Reddish brown boy caught me.

"Slow down, girl. He was just trying to help," he had his arm across my path and spoke with an American accent.

"And how would you know?" I attempted to push him away, but he stayed rigid.

"Yes, Edward, how would you know?" said the girl he was with.

"Well, look at him. He's distraught," Edward nodded in Adam's direction.

"If I go back, will you let go of me?"

"Deal. Scram," he pushed me back towards my ex.

I slid back into Adam's arms and he held me. I was freezing cold. His chin rested on my shoulder and he whispered into my ear, just like he used to.

"You're freezing, honey,"

"It's that silly American lot. They're all cold,"

"American? I thought they were all tanned? They're paler than you!" he laughed.

I glared at him, offended still. "Why are you still like this?"

"Like what?"

"Cuddling me"

"Because, Molly, I still love you and care about you. You're still my girl. Just not my girl_friend,"_

He kissed my neck, working his way to my earlobe, and then my cheek. His old trick of flattering and loving me until I just couldn't be angry with him. Worked every time.

I saw Edward smile at me knowingly. I frowned back, keen to let him know he was _not_ in my good books. His response? Stuck his tongue out, the jerk. They were freaks. The whole lot of them. So similar, yet so different. So beautiful, and yet, something behind their golden eyes seemed sinister. Evil in its beauty, somehow evil in its nature. I decided to try and hang with them later. Just to learn about them.

"Mols, you're staring at them," Adam said in my ear.

"Ooops," I turned to face him and kissed his nose.

"Love ya, babe,"

"Love you too, I guess," and I smiled weakly at him.

He took my hand, pulled me up from my seat and dragged me to form. I was fine with this movement, but not so fine when he tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Yo, man, how ya doin'?"

"Quite well, thank you," this boy was way too polite.

"Oh, right. Well, thanks for sending Mols back,"

"No problem,"

Adam continued to walk. I stayed behind and had time to briefly shrug my shoulders at Edward's confused face before Adam's hand found mine and took me away with him.


	2. Freak Mansion

Freak Mansion

Adam sat with me in form, his arm around my shoulders, and wrote me a constant supply of notes. For him, it was easier to express himself in writing than in speech, and his notes were so vivid, I could here the sincerity of his voice while I read them. He loved me. But as a little sister, or a best friend. It was sweet, and I was enjoying the affection, but how was I supposed to get a new boyfriend with Adam attached to me all the time? I don't even think anyone knew we'd broken up.

I sighed and snuggled into his shoulder, the simple gesture letting him know everything was ok. I stared at the back of short spiky's head, wondering what her name was. Her apparent boyfriend kept glancing back at Adam. His pained face always seemed to clam when he took in Adam's peaceful expression. The look he always got when he was playing with my hair or stroking my cheek.

The register was taken, short spiky was called Alice, her boyfriend called Jasper. Edward's girlfriend was called Bella. The blonde girl was called Rosalie, and her boyfriend, a humongous beast, was called Emmet. Their last name was Cullen.

"Edward, psst, Edward," I whispered.

"Yes, Molly?"

"Are you guys all related?"

"We've been adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Lived with them for years. We moved here because Carlisle was offered a job at the Royal Blackburn Hospital. Great pay. And Esme's always wanted to visit Britain. Our oldest sister, Leah, is at work now, but two of our younger brothers and our sister are in the high school. We're a big family,"

"So it seems! So, where do you live?"

"Do you know that old farm house? At the other side of the coppice?"

"Yeah," Adam said, joining the conversation, "It's been recently renovated,"

"We live there,"

"Wow! Seriously?!?!" I exclaimed, "It's huge! And completely surrounded by trees. Must be nice,"

"It is, quite, yeah,"

"We're gonna throw a party next weekend," Alice chirped.

There was a stunned look on each Cullen's face and they glared at Alice. "Says who?" Emmet, the big one, said.

"Says you, silly," and she smiled.

Edward chuckled slightly and smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows and he shook his head. His hair flopped over his left eye, looking rather cute.

"You two should come over after school. Meet our parents," Alice chimed.

I glanced at Adam; he glanced at me. Cradling my hand, he mused over the idea in his head. The concentration it took to weigh up the pros and cons visible on his face.

"Whadaya say, kid? I'm up for it if you are,"

"Yeah, I guess," I smiled at Alice, she was nice, "Walk me home, Adam?"

"Sure thing,"

"Settled, then. Man, we are gonna have an awesome time!" she grinned wildly. It was surprisingly scary.

* * *

School was boring. Boring, boring, boring. I've never been so bored in my life. Adam met me outside my history room. He seemed nervous about going to the Cullen's. They were all very attractive. His head must've been overcrowded with emotions. I linked my arm through his and he smiled at me. Emmet, was in year thirteen, along with Rosalie, he had his own car…. Well, his own big scary jeep thing, that fit us all in quite nicely. The two brothers from the high school were Indian. They were huge! Very imposing. I shuffled closer to Adam when the bigger one, Jacob, plonked down next to me. The sister, Nessie, was obviously his girlfriend. They didn't do the kissy cuddle stuff, but the way they looked at each other, there was a crystal clear devotion. The smaller Indian, Seth, was in year ten. He had a big warm smile and his big hand was warm when I shook it. These too boys were the opposite to the other Cullen's. They were warm. Nessie felt like a normal temperature, but she was defiantly more beautiful than the others. And she looked a lot like Edward and Bella.

I loved the house. It was brilliant! All modern and state of the art. The sofa was a huge orange corner group. Big enough for everyone, with extra room left over. The walls of the living room were a lovely pastel orange. The dining room was a pastel yellow, with a huge table, with benches instead of chairs. The family seemed to like pastels. The kitchen was a pastel green, and the hallway and landing were blue. There were beech wood floorboards in every room.

In the centre of the living room was a huge grand piano. It was beautiful. I looked around the family for someone who seemed musical. I thought it must be Esme or Carlisle.

"Who plays?" I asked, just to be safe.

"That would be Edward. And Rosalie, sometimes," Bella said.

"It's lovely,"

"It is pretty special, Edward said, sitting at the stool.

He patted the seat and gestured for me to join him. I did as told, and felt the horrible cold rush down the side of me that was next to him. He began tinkling along the ivory keys, seemingly random, but it still sounded great.

He abruptly stopped, "Do you play?"

"Yeah..,"

"Little Molly here is the best in school. And she sings. You should form a band," Adam said.

"Really, now? Hmm…. I wonder…" Edward looked into the distance, lost in thought.

"Yes?"

He swiftly averted his gaze back to the piano, "No. Never mind. You wont like it,"

"What won't I like?"

"Performing with me one day. I've always wanted to put lyrics into some of my songs,"

"You write them yourself?"

"Sometimes. Only for really special people," I saw him smile at Bella.

Adam's hands massaged my shoulders. He bowed his head towards mine and kissed my hair. I wondered what he was getting at, briefly, before the familiar butterfly feeling swept through me.

"You should do it,"

"Ya think?"

"Of course. You're incredible," he kissed my hair again.

Edward smiled at me, but stood up and went to hug Bella, randomly. I got up as well, feeling awkward being sat at someone else's piano. Emmet, the big one, marched casually over to me, towering above me. I only came up to his elbows.

"Erm… yes?"

He lifted me under my arms, and stood me to the table. I was curious as to what he was going to do, but I didn't need to wait for long to find out.

"Jump," he said flatly.

"What?!"

"Jump. I'll catch you,"

I jumped forwards, and true to his word, Emmet caught me. But my God did it hurt! I had hand print shaped bruises on my torso afterwards.

"She's too small for the flying trick, Emmet," Rosalie laughed.

"Flying trick?" I backed into Adam for protection.

" He likes to throw people. Mostly his brothers. The person who can throw the farthest wins. Emmet's the champion,"

"Right. I might just hide from now on,"

"Would you like a turn, Adam?" Emmet asked, "You could throw Molly,"

"Whoa! He could?!?!"

"Edward would catch you,"

"He would?!?!"

"Leave her be, guys," Edward put in, "he could throw Alice,"

"I'm not throwing anyone,"

"Suit yourself,"

Adam was very tense. Edward and Jasper were so good looking, but they were a bit weird. He was freaked out by the "flying trick" scenario and just wanted to go home. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen weren't back yet, but we wanted to leave. Adam faked answering a phone call from his mum, who said she wanted him home. Edward looked on, a sly smile on his face, as if he knew what we were thinking.

I hugged them all as we left, especially Seth. The only single boy in the house, poor kid. His arms were scorching. I had enjoyed myself, genuinely, but it was freaky. Really freaky. They weren't your average family, that was for sure.


	3. Freak Scare

Freak Scare

Adam slept at mine that night. Mum liked him a lot. He unfolded the spare bed and put it up next to mine. It was cute, but every time he stayed over I always ended up falling out of my bed and landing in his. Either that or he pulled me down himself….. We put the television on for a while, just channel surfing. He was sat in my bed next to me, cuddling me.

"The Cullen's are weird," he said.

"You don't say,"

"And they stink,"

"They do? I thought they smelt alright,"

"You seriously didn't notice! You need a nose check. Come here, I'll have a look,"

He looked right at my face, lightly kissing my nose. Then he squeezed it a bit and poked it. Some doctor he'd make. He had me held close to him, and was tickling me when not messing with my nose. I wriggled, but my small frame was nothing compared to his physique. However, it was late, and we were both tired. He released my nose and held me for a bit.

"You're pretty special, you know," he said to me.

"Hmm?"

"You're still like this with me," he gestured to our cuddled up position, "and I love you for it. I'm so glad you understand," he rested his cheek on my head and breathed in the scent of my hair.

"Of course I understand. And you did dump me in the nicest way possible," I slid into his lap and out my arms around his neck.

"I didn't wanna dump you. It just wasn't gonna work. You're still my girl though," he rocked me in his arms. A trick he used to send me to sleep. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he lay me down and climbed down to his own bed.

I woke up when it was still dark to Adam whimpering in pain. He was sweating, and his head felt so hot to my hand I thought he'd slept with his head in the oven. Also, the boxers he slept in were in tatters.

"Adam, honey, what's wrong?"

"I dunno. Just stay back. I'm not right,"

"I'll get a wet flannel for your head,"

"Thanks, kid,"

I soothed his scorching skin and his head lolled in my lap. He fell asleep about a half our later, but twitched constantly. There was scratching outside my ground floor window. I looked out and saw a big furry head. I was too scared to scream. Then I saw Edward and looked at him in horror as he tried to signal to me to be calm. In his arms was a huge t-shirt and a long pair of pants. They looked like what Jacob had been wearing earlier. Nothing was making sense.

I opened my window and held out my hand for him to take. He shook his head and climbed in, dropping the cloths on the ground next to where the furry head had been. He towed me to the bed and sat me down. His nose wrinkled with distaste.

"Where's Adam?" he whispered.

"Down there," I replied, my voice cracking.

He crouched down next to Adam and I saw his mouth move, as if he was talking. Suddenly, Jacob was next to him. I felt my head spin and then it was black.

I woke up in two warm arms. They belong to little Seth, and he was carrying me. I tried to wriggle, but he was strong, stronger even than Adam. …… where was Adam? Seth's arms were warm and soothing, and I was soon relaxed into them.

Seth put me down only when we reached his house. He carried me upstairs and put me to bed in what must have been the spare room. I could hear Adam screaming from further down the corridor.

"He'll be ok, you know," Seth said, squeezing my hand, "I promise,"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Something. Something he should tell you about himself,"

"Earlier, I saw something big and furry. Then I saw Jacob,"

"Molly, all will be explained when the time comes. Now sleep," he flicked the light and I plunged into darkness.


	4. Freak Boy

Freak Boy

I like cuddling up to Adam. He was so hot…. In both senses of the word. His recent… change… had increased his height even more, and his body was to die for! His dad didn't want him anywhere near the Cullens, and his nose wrinkled up whenever he saw me after I'd been with them. Adam had also started doing that. I didn't understand what was going on.

Adam was being even more protective than usual. His arm is around me everywhere we go, and I am forced to sit on his lap all the time. I don't mind this attention, and he knows it, but sooner or later, I'm gonna snap at him. I want some freedom!

Bella Cullen always looks at me sympathetically, like she's been through the same thing. I don't know what's up with her side of the family, but the Wolfe's are now my best friends. Especially Seth and Jacob. I aint to sure about Leah though. She seems really snobby. Jake says it's because she's the only girl.

I felt a warm hand stroking my cheek and I snuggled into it. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't heard Adam coming up the stairs. He lay down on my bed and put his head in my lap; I ran my fingers through his hair.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, honey. You ok?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how weird the Cullens are,"

"They have their reasons,"

"Hmm?"

"It's not my place to say, but I'm sure you'll be informed soon enough,"

"Ok. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. It's a nice day,"

It was a nice day. Not cloud in sight. It was nippy though, so Adam's arm was a relief around my shoulders. The look Adam was giving to all the guys was worrying. His look was menacing, as if he was ready to bite the next person's head off who made a pass at me. No pun intended. I looked up at him and his eyes sparkled with… something a didn't recognise as he gazed back at me.

We walked for ages, right into Clayton. He took me to the park and to our bench. We had played here when we were little and met when we were staying with our Grandparent's who lived next door to each other when we were just three. His arms were around me in an instant and he pulled me into his lap. I curled up into a ball as a cold wind blew in our direction and he wrapped his long arms around my form protectively. His scent was woodsy, and I melted into him. He planted kisses on my cheek and I turned to him. Then a kiss hit my lips.

"Molly…. I…. I'm sorry,"

"Shh, shh. It's ok. I don't mind," I leaned on him, to show I still trusted him.

"I love you, I do, but the attraction just isn't there anymore.,"

"You don't need to explain," I slid off his lap.

"Did I say you could get off? No. Now come back here," he smiled.

On the way home, we took a detour to the Cullens' mansion. Seth and Jacob were playing rugby in the front yard, churning up pools of mud. They both had their shirts off, showing their six packs; Adam averted his eyes.

"Hey, bro," Seth called, "Molly," he skipped over to hug me and clapped Adam on his back.

"Hi. Now keep that ball away from me," I said, backing away.

All three guys looked at each other. I knew what was coming.

"I. Hate. You," was all I could say.

Adam had bent down and took hold of my ankles, lifting me into the air. Jacob had tickled my stomach as my top fell over my head and Seth splattered me with mud. Only when I was screaming for release did Adam but me right way up and balance me on his hip till I got my breath back. I saw Emmet at the window grinning wildly.

Adam carried me inside and held me as everyone gathered to greet us. I saw Edward and Jasper's faces contort with their efforts to hide their laughter. I pouted at them. Alice led me upstairs to her bathroom and let me take a shower. I borrowed one of her nighties while my cloths were washed. Adam gawked at the skimpiness of it when I came back down and threw myself down into his lap sulkily.

"You're drooling," Edward chortled.

"Oh come on, even I think she looks sexy in that. And I'm gay! I pity you guys so much," he laughed and kissed my wet hair. It smelt of coconut thanks to Alice's shampoo and he sighed heavily.

"If you want guys to be turned on by you, you're gonna have to stop looking at Molly as if she's the centre of your world," Emmet laughed.

"She IS my world! Everything about her amazes me and I love her to bits. I just don't get a hard-on when I kiss her anymore. Which is probably a good thing considering how much it embarrasses me," he kissed my cheek to prove his point.

I just sat there. Edward was watching me closely, or he was watching Adam closely. I couldn't tell. This whole family were all so pale and cold. It was hard to believe they came from America. I wondered how they had met Seth and Jacob. Carlisle seemed to know a lot about the condition the three boys shared. Adam had said they would tell me. I just hoped it would be soon. Edward nodded to me.

He and Carlisle left the room. I watched them, but all I could see was their lips moving, I couldn't hear anything. Carlisle noticed me looking and smiled in my direction. He was so good-looking, and so nice. a lot like his foster children.

"Are you sure?" Alice said, as if she knew what they had been saying.

"Yes. Everyone, we need to tell Molly the truth, for her own safety,"

Rosalie looked immensely pissed off and let out a huff. She would be good as a werewolf. She could, huff, she could puff, she would blow your house down. Edward laughed out-loud. How did he know?

"Molly, don't ever say that to her face. It's just not worth it," he laughed some more and ruffled my wet hair.


	5. Just Freaky

Just Freaky

"Molly, what we're about to tell you is very serious. It will change you life," Esme warned.

"I'm up for it,"

"To start Molly, you know that boys and Leah are werewolves, yes? Well, we too are hiding a secret. We're immortal," Carlisle said.

"Ok…."

"And, also, we drink blood…"

"What?!?!?!"

"Do not interrupt me please. We don't drink the blood of humans, we drink animal blood. We like to consider ourselves vegetarian,"

"Are you playing me for a fool or something?"

"No, Mols, they're serious, " Adam said soothingly. "Tell her the rest,"

"Some of our kind can do other things as well. For example, Edward can hear your thoughts,"

_Really? I thought._

"Yes really," Edward said, lifting my chin with his finger and smiling at me, "Jasper can manipulate emotions, Alice can see the future, and Bella can shield her mind,

"Renesmee is Bella and my daughter. She was conceived when Bella was human, and we changed her when she gave birth. Renesmee is half human. Her gift is to show what she is thinking through touch,"

"Erm.. That's kinda a lot to take in,"

"And the rest," Adam said.

"Now, we move onto Adam and Jacob. Jacob has something very special with Nessie. It's called imprinting. That means that they are devoted to each other forever. He cannot bare to be away from her. We believe that Adam has the same with you. Do you feel connected to him?"

"Well, I guess. I love him,"

"How would you feel if he left you?"

"Upset, pissed off. That sort of thing,"

"Hmm,"

"How did these guys become, you know, dogs?"

"Our presence must have sparked off the same reaction as it did in La Push. We'll explain that later. Know this though, Molly, no one in this family will hurt you. In fact, we all seem to have a want to protect you,"

"Erm…. Yay?"

"It's a good thing, babe," Adam said jokingly.

They continued their explanation about La Push and moved onto the Volturi. I was a little worried about them coming to get me now that I knew their secret, but I felt safe with the Cullens. Unnaturally safe to be honest. I should have been scared, at the very least running for my life, but I was sat calmly in Adam's lap, taking it all in.


	6. I'm one of the Freaks

I'm one of the Freaks

"Hey, Molly, can I talk to you for a sec?" Edward called to me in the hallway at school.

"Sure,"

"Carlisle thinks it would be a good idea if we take a trip out this weekend, it's forecasted to be cloudy. Do you know of anywhere good?"

"Erm…. You could go to Blackpool, see the tower, eat fish and chips on the pier, trek thirty odd miles to the sea, that kinda thing,"

"Sounds……interesting,"

"Traditional and British. Live with it. It's all I got,"

I projected an image of the brown sand beaches, the flocks of squawking seagulls stealing your chips, the families with small children determined to have a good time on the beach, even though the tide was so far out you couldn't see it, and they had to keep their coats on because it was so cold. I knew that he didn't like the thought of our human food, so I sent him images of the moulding fish and chip stalls, with the greasy, spotty university drop out serving and cooking at the same time. His pale skin turned slightly green; I giggled and poked him.

I was never alone at school anymore, and although I wasn't unpopular before the Cullens came, I still got time to myself. Now though, one of them was with me twenty-four seven. Be it vampire of wolf, I constantly had the company of friends that shouldn't even exist. It seemed we had a perfect friendship. Non of us really existed.

Adam had never asked why he never saw my mum. He put it down to the fact that she was a social worker and was always tied up with other kids. Man was that a lie. I decided to reveal my secret to the Cullens and Wolfes, and Adam, at the party on Friday night. It was fancy dress. Perfect.

Alice sat with me in History and whispered in my ear.

"I think what you're going to do is very brave. And you'll look beautiful," and she walked away.

Dang. I forgot about her premonitions. Now just to hide it from Edward. Yeah….. Harder than it sounds. Then I was struck by a thought, (_ouch!),_ images of Adam naked oughta keep his mind at bay.

To test it out, I walked past him at break, with an image of Adam in my head. He was stood in my room, topless, before the first time we made love. Jasper sensed the lust I was feeling towards this image before Edward was aware of my presence. He nudged his brother on the arm and they both turned their heads to glare at me. I winked.

The entire sixth form and upper school were buzzing with news of the party. It was no secret that the Cullens were rich, so this would be amazing. The local fancy dress hire stores were crowded with people in the navy blue and green uniform, all buying a costume. Some of the more creative were making them in the state of the art textiles room min the high school. Me? I had everything I needed. Adam was seriously taking the piss, going as a werewolf. Seth, cutely, was going as a puppy. I went over every night after school to help with the decorations. To say Esme didn't eat, she was an excellent cook. I was just there to add a…. twist to the food. Everyone from the four year groups the family spread across was invited. That was one thousand, one hundred people. Mind you, it was a big house.

Edward told me the story of how he had met Bella. It was very sweet. He also told me of Renesmee's birth…. That wasn't so sweet. I was forming a habit of sticking close to Edward and Renesmee. But I didn't know why. They just made me feel….safe, I guess. Not as safe as Adam did though. He was being incredible. I jut hoped he wouldn't be offended at not knowing my secret, when I had been part of his from the beginning. Then again, he might understand. The Cullens certainly would. They knew exactly what it was like to have to keep a secret, for their own safety, and the safety of others. The group of people who knew mum's secret wouldn't leave her alone. That's why no one ever saw her. She was going to fake her death, but then she had me. I was the one who was ruining her life.

* * *

yeah. bet you weren't expecting that now? eh.  
it gets better, don't worry.

i know it's short, but i'm off school dying of a cough. so be nice when you all snd me lots and lots of reviews. :D


End file.
